Emotionless Feelings
by Lizalaroo
Summary: Gundam Wing/ Evangelion - Can two differences possibly join together to defeat their enemy or is the world doomed forever. Heero goes on a lone mission to destroy an enemy base, but he find someone there who could change his life forever. What if the ...


**Emotionless Feelings**

****

**AN: I am very proud of my name. Its cool cause feelings are like emotions so its like they are condradicting eachother!!! Get what I mean? Course you don't. The name is cool and that is all I care about. This is a Gundam Wing/Neon Genesis Evangelion fic but trust me, it makes sense unlike some others I have read which just are too confusing! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I wanna get to the story ok? Basically I don't own Gundam Wing or Evangelion even though it's a little obvious because as you can see, if I really did own Evangelion or Gundam Wing I wouldn't be here writing stupid fics but creating more cartoons!!!! BTW, I think there is some movie about Evangelion. Anyone nice enough to tell me where I can download it for free? Thankyou! ^_^  Please R&R . Comments are REALLY appreciated. Well, on with the story ok?**

**Chapter 1 – I didn't know, I just never knew…**

****

She ran past the identical, white doors. Her body felt weak and her muscles were straining to move, but she didn't have much time. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and stopped, taking in a breath. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Her heart missed a beat as she jumped to the nearest wall and pressed her back against it, hoping the people weren't coming this way. Slowly she forced herself to peer over the corner of the wall, her hand drawing close to her gun. She glanced and quickly pulled her head back. She felt a little dizzy but she shook the feeling off. She couldn't afford to be caught. She slowly pulled out her gun and brought it to her chest. If she made a direct hit, she would be able to kill the four soldiers without much trouble, but could she do it with her shaking hands?

Her hand reached across the corner and she shot out her exploding bullet. The lights flickered and a there was a silent explosion. She thanked god for letting humans create such useful weapons. She peered over the corner to see the four men on the ground straining for breath. Sighing in relief, she put her gun back in her pocket. She had to use her bullets sparingly since she only had 4 left. 

She moved her foot but collapsed on her knees in exhaustion. She shakily fidgeted in her pocket taking out her vitamin pills. They would help her gain her strength back at least a bit. Her shaking finger reached out to the pill which dropped onto the ground, creating a quiet noise. It echoed across the halls making the girl wince from the sudden noise. She reached to her bottle and poured 5 vitamins into her hand and quickly threw them in her mouth. She could barely swallow the pills because of the dryness in her throat. She needed something to quench her thirst.

Slowly she put the bottle back in her pocket and got up, pressing against something cold. Her back shuddered as she felt the metal touch her head. Her knees were shaking and suddenly buckled.

"Tie her up. She doesn't look like a lost tourist, that's for sure," said a man behind her.

She felt her wrists push against eachother as they were tied up with a strong rope. Her shoulders shook as the man roughly pulled them back and forced her to get up. She came face to face with another soldier who smirked at her.

"I'll have a lot of pleasure trying to get answers from you," he said reaching out to her.

The girl spat straight at his face. He wiped it away quickly and looked at her angrily. His hands reached closer to her.

"Lorn, stay focused on your job will you? You have a wife at home," exclaimed the man behind her. 

Lorn quickly pulled his hands away from her and shoved them into his pockets, whistling innocently though his eyes burned with hate. He would make the girl pay for spitting on him!

Lorn grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the other man, dragging her along the corridors. The girl rubbed her wrists together, trying to free herself from the rope but it wouldn't work. Her hands became bloodied from rubbing and she decided to stop for now. It didn't seem like she could do anything now.

He pulled her into a dark room and locked the door behind him. Shutting the blinds he switched the light on. The girl wanted to rub her eyes, for they were stinging from the bright light. She could see blood stains on the floor. A sudden panic rose in her as she realised what the man was going to do to her. 

He roughly threw her onto the ground and grabbed some more rope, tying it around her legs tightly. They throbbed as he tightened them, pressing the ankles against eachother.

"Now I don't care if you are a girl. I'm going to get answers from you no matter what. Oh, and by the way, this room is sound proof," said Lorn throwing her onto the hard floor. Helplessly she fell on her face, causing her nose to bleed.

"Now, this could be the easy way out. Just answer me and I won't have to hurt you," said Lorn as he flipped her over.

"Tell me who you are and why you came here. You almost killed four soldiers. That is already a rebelious action. If you answer my question, your punishment won't be as harsh. Who are you?" asked Lorn with a grin on his face.

The girl pursed her lips and stared at the grey ceiling infront of her. There was no way she was going to answer any of his questions. She would put too many people at risk. She would remain silent, and until the end if it came to that.

"You aren't going to answer me are you?" asked Lorn.

The girl stared stubbourly at the ceiling. Lorn shook his head in amusment. A smile plastered on his face and he grabbed her tightly by the shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Well then. I'm going to hurt you until you answer. Whenever you feel you have had enough, just tell me what I need to know, and I'll hand you over to the proffesionals," said Lorn.

The girl still seemed to not speak. Not even a peep. He didn't even know what her voice would be like, and he couldn't guess. He knew he would hear her scream soon, but not her voice.

A clenched fist met the girl's cheek and she gasped in pain as her jaw began hurting badly. He hit her again, on her other cheek and she fell onto the ground again, whimpering. He kicked her in the stomache making her double over in agony. She could feel blood slowly making its way out of her mouth.

**_Gonna be torture... if you don't like it please skip. This is the only torture in the whole story. There is a sign at the bottom when the torture stops. Basically the girl gets really hurt_**

Suddenly the door burst open and a man wearing sunglasses walked in. He showed his badge and Lorn nodded. He walked out of the room grumbling something. The door was closed behind him and the other man walked in.

"My name is Simon, and as Lorn probably told you, I am the proffesional. I know he has already asked you the questions. I'll just take over from where he stopped," said the man approaching her.

Her grabbed a dagger from his pocket and slowly ripped her clothes and skin on her shoulder. She seemed not to react. He smiled. This was a strong one, so the torture would have to be stronger. He strolled over to the cupboard and threw it open. A huge amount of daggers and other horrible torturing tools were taken out.

Simon grabbed a wavy dagger and slowly pressed it into the girls shoulder. The other one he slowly pressed into her back. She couldn't hold in the pain much longer. He grabbed another dagger and slowly pierced her skin, pushing another dagger into her back. The girl let out a breath and screamed, filling the whole room with her agonised shouts. She shuddered and took in a breath, only to release another shrill scream as Simon began twisting the daggers in her back.

"Row, Row, Row the boat, gently down the stream," sang Simon casually as he flipped her over, onto her back. She felt extremely uncomfortable as the daggers pressed further into her back. 

"Ready to answer the questions?" asked Simon, taking out a stake and mallet. She gasped. This was the most horrid torture she had ever heard of.

"No? Very well then," Simon sniggered as he placed the stake close to her knee. 

Grabbing the mallet he wammed the stake into her leg. She let out a scream and began shivering in pain. How much longer could she take this? Simon grabbed a huge mallet and hit her legs as hard as he could. She felt as if she couldn't breathe as he repeatedly hit her legs. She could hear them crack and shatter. She felt the pain go through her and her eyes began to slowly close. If she fell unconscious maybe she wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Oh my, I nearly forgot. I can't have you falling asleep. I will need the answers as soon as possible," said Simon grabbind a syring and sticking it into her other shoulder. 

A disgusting green liquid flowed into her and suddenly her body fell into spasms and she was alert and very awake.

"Good, now are you ready to answer me?" asked Simon. No response.

Her flipped her over, face down and pushed her hard against the floor. She felt the air knock out of her lungs and tried drawing in breaths, but her lungs were getting squashed  against the floor. She was being pressed into her own, sweaty blood.

"How many daggers must I put into you before you answer," screamed Simon letting her go. She felt herself wheeze as she tried to breathe in. At least a few of her ribs were broken. 

Simon slowly pressed each dagger into her back and twisted it around making her scream in pain. Her body was still shaking heavily and she felt a tingly feeling rise in her head. 

Simon sighed and grabbed a matchstick. He lit it and threw it into a fireplace which became alight in a second. He grabbed a long chain and threw it into the fire. He turned back to her and snarled.

While the chain heated up Simon hit the girl repeatedly in the stomache and head. Her shaking was not subsiding and she was screaming louder than ever. Her throat ached in pain. It had already been dry but now she felt as if some rough paper was being rubbed against her throat.

Simon put on some fire proof gloves and grabbed the burning chain. He quickly wrapped it around the girl. She screamed in pain as the chain singed her body. Her arms were bound to her body tightly now and they were getting singed. The chain was long and went around her sleek body at least 6 times.

"Talk dammit!" screamed Simon taking out a very long dagger. 

He shoved it into her shoulder, causing it to go through and pin her down to the floor. He grabbed his gun and shot into her arms and legs. He made sure to wait a little between each shot, making sure the girl felt every shot. Now she was screaming non stop and was wriggling like a little worm to try and get herself off the floor. 

He grabbed another chain with a cannonball stuck to it and wrapped it around the girl's neck. It would keep her in place for sure. He took the huge dagger out of her shoulder and flipped her over and quickly pressed the dagger back into the hole formed in her shoulder. She felt the daggers dig deeper into her body and she screamed in pain.

"Those daggers are staying in there until you answer. I'll come back in an hour, and go with the extreme torture. If you don't decide to tell us by the end of today, we will have no choice but to burn, freeze and electricute you to death," said Simon walking out the door. He quickly closed it behind him and left the girl shuddering. She couldn't move her body because it was so tightly chained. The chains seemed to be on a lock.

The lights switched off and she felt much past scared. She didn't know what to explain it. Her body kept throwing spasms and she would bleed to death by tomorrow anyway. She whimpered as she felt the hot metal against her torn body again.

**_Torture Finished – this was the only torture in whole story_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Heero raced across the hallways. He had decided to take the mission alone and now he was very grateful that he was allowed. He threw a grenade at some soldiers and ruched along some more hallways. He would need to place a bomb somewhere around here. Suddenly he heard a whimper coming from a room somewhere close by. He strained his ears and tried following the sound. 

He was pretty sure that it was the door next to him, but the sound seemed like a silent scream. He knocked down the door pointing his gun into the darkness. A shrill scream rung in his ears and he quickly closed the door behind him. No wonder he could barely hear the scream. Realisation dawned on him as he realised that the room was sound proof. He flicked the switch on and turned his attention back to the person who seemed to be screaming in pain.

"Oh my god," said Heero aloud staring at the bloody figure infront of him. 

A young woman lay pinned to the floor by a huge dagger. Her whole body was shaking in pain and having spasms. A syringe lay close by to her body. Her light blue hair was covered in blood which had been spilled across the floor.

Snapping out his trance, Heero quickly ran to the girl and grabbed the chain on her neck. It seemed to be held with a lock. Heero cursed himself. These locks were highly advanced and only Duo could master opening these locks. He carefully took out the dagger and gently touched her. The chains on her body were still hot and he winced in pain as his arms began singing. He grabbed the chain attached to her neck and held it firmly in his hand. If he let go of the chain the cannon ball would choke her. He had no time to take the daggers out. He would need to get her back to Quatre's mansion, to let the others help him.

Now he had to finish his mission. He grabbed his bomb and threw it into the room. He walked out of the room straining to hold onto the heavy cannonball.

"Don't..." said the girl in a gentle voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't... blow up... friends here... please," whimpered the girl before falling into another spasm making it hard for Heero to hold her properly.

"Your friends cannot be spared," said Heero.

"No," there was a sudden panic in the girls voice. "No! Friends important... went to get out... friends must not die... if die... world at end," said the girl breathlessly.

Heero looked at her strangely. She seemed to know what she was talking about. He sighed and decided to abandon his mission for now. He had to get this girl to his car. He grabbed the chain and held it carefully. He went into a jog and with his mouth he threw the grenades at the soldiers. He saw an emergency exit and raced through it knowing he had just set off the alarm. He ran down the hallways and out the last door. Luckily his car was close and he broke the window in a hurry to get to the car. He grabbed his keys and hurriedly opened the door. He began to put her on the back seat and suddenly realised the chains would set his car on fire. He would have to keep her on his lap as he drove. He quickly put the girl on his lap and screeched as his car raced out the huge building just as some soldier raced behind them. He sighed in relief. Quatre's mansion wasn't too far away.

He held the girl carefully avoiding the daggers in her back. His clothes were blood stained but he didn't care. His clothes had been blood stained thousands of times before.

He slammed down the brakes and skidded across the road, landing right next to Quatre's mansion. Carefully he picked the girl up again and slammed the door behind him, not caring if he locket it or not.

His arm was getting very tired from holding the chain to the cannonball. He rushed to the door and kicked it hard, forcing it to open. 

"DUO!!!!" screamed Heero running into the kitchen.

There was a yelp and Duo rushed to Heero. At the sight of the girl and Heero he yelped again and became very serious.

"Jesus..." whispered Duo as the other gundam pilots rushed to Heero.

"Ask later... Help now. Duo get your lock tools. Get these damned chains off her. The cannon ball first ok?" said Heero placing her on the kitchen table. It was the only thing that wouldn't catch of fire. 

Duo raced back and grabbed the lock on the neck chain. Heero placed the cannonball in his lap. It wasn't tiring that way. Quatre rushed in with a glass of water, filled with useful minerals and brough it to her lips. The girl gave a weak smile and drank all the water quickly. She felt a click near her neck.

"Got the chain off," said Duo reaching out for the chain attached to her body.

Heero carefully took the chain off her neck and rolled it into the living room. Duo gave a yelp as he touched the hot chains.

"Hurry," said Heero.

Duo nodded and began working with the second lock, ignoring the pain in his hands as he touched the hot chain.

"Trowa, fill a bath with cold water. I don't know how else we can cool down this chain," ordered Heero. Trowa nodded and disappeared. Moments later they could hear the rush of water pouring into the bath.

Finally the lock was opened and Heero began taking the chains off the girl. It was very hard to avoid the daggers but the girl didn't seem to scream out in pain. Maybe she was just exhausted?

With a sigh or relief the group knew Heero finally had taken off the chains. As he placed it in the water it began sizzling and steaming. It was pretty hot still... He didn't want to imagine what it was like when it was first put on her.

Heero rushed back to the girl who was already sipping on her third glass of water. At least she was cooperative. This way she would heal better, and wouldn't have as many scars on her body. 

"Quatre, get the medicines, creams and rags. We have to work quickly to help her," said Heero.

The things Heero brought in were placed in front of him.

"We aren't going to take her to the hospital. Quatre, begin on her head. Trowa you do her legs. Wufei, you do her arms. Duo and I will work on her back with the daggers. We will have to take her top off to do this," said Heero.

The gundam pilots nodded and began working.

NO you pervets. How else are they supposed to heal her?!?!?! God! Yes, they do keep her under wear on!!!! Jeez, you disgusting people!!!!

Duo carefully took out the daggers while Heero tended to the burns and stabs on her back. He could see scars which had been there before the incident. How did she get those? She gasped as he placed the wet rag on her back. It was now covered in dark red blotches.

The girl drew in a sharp breath and her body began twitching. Duo carefully took the next dagger out through gritted teeth. It was very hard to get daggers out while the girl's body was going through spasms. A hand reached out and she gripped it as hard as she could making her body relax a bit. Heero wondered if that was a way to calm down a terrified girl. He now only had one hand to clean her wounds. She shuddered as Duo took another dagger out. There only seemed to be two daggers left. 

"Her legs are broken," said Trowa quietly. 

"Poor girl," whispered Quatre.

Trowa silently nodded.

"I'm done with the daggers," said Duo wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

He took a rag and began tending to her back. There was no time to rest if they wanted to save her. Wufei went to the phone and dialled a number well memorised.

"Hello Sally? Yes, um, can you come here. We have a bit of a problem and a very critical patient, and we will need to give blood. We can't do that without you," said Wufei.

He slammed down the phone and looked back at the girl who was whimpering again.

What a strong girl. Maybe, not all women are weak thought Wufei before going back to cleaning her arms. 

"She'll be here in about half an hour," said Wufei.

Heero nodded. The girls grip tightened on his palm as Wufei took out the last bullet from her arm.

"We need you to sit up," said Heero.

The girl nodded and forced herself to get up. She shut her eyes tight and got into a sitting position. Her face was pale and distort. She whimpered again.

"Went to get friends. Please, I need them. I didn't know, I just never knew they were alive. I need to get them out of there," said the girl before taking in another breath.

Heero saw a photo sticking out of a pocket in her blue suit. He took it out to see the girl, a little younger than she was before. Her face was solemn and calm. The girl next to her had long brown hair and was wearing a red suit. Her fingers were in a V sign and she was pulling another boy in a white suit to her side. He was in a sort of smile. 

"These are your friends?" asked Heero.

The girl nodded.

"I'll go get them," said Heero suddenly.

"What?" exclaimed Wufei.

"I haven't completed my mission. The bomb is still there and I need to get the innocent out of there before I blow the place up."

"Ok, but if we are not at Quatre's mansion we are probably at Sally's lab. There is no way we can heal the girl's legs without Sally's 'machine'."

Heero nodded and let go of the girls hand. He raced out the mansion and into his car. He looked at the photo again and jumped out of his car. This time, nothing was going to stop his mission. He raced into the building and went past the hallways. He heard some soldiers walk past him, without noticing him there.

"So where did you put that kid?" asked the first guard.

"Oh. He isn't going to live for much longer. I put him in room 45, next to that crazy screaming girl," said the second guard. 

Heero looked at each door. He was close... very close...


End file.
